The Woman behind the Mask
by simplesticself
Summary: hey guys this is a new improved version.
1. Talk to Her

The Woman Behind the Mask

Chapter 1

  


~~~~Dream~~~~

_"Kagome you are such a brat," said a little girl._

  


_ "I am not!" yelled a little 12 year old Kagome that was close to tears._

  


_ "You are so stuck up, why do you go back to where you belong," said other little girl._

  


_ "Just leave me alone!" Kagome yelled through her sobs._

  


_ "Hey look she's crying."_

  


_ Chants of "Kagome is a cry baby" began to spread like wildfire. _

  


_ And poor Kagome stuck in the middle with no one to help her._

  


~~~End Dream~~~

  


Kagome jerks out of her dream, her throat chocked with sobs and her face drenched with tears. Her raven black hair is matted down to the sides of her face from sweating so much. After she finally realized it was a dream, Kagome, now 18, settled back down. 

  


Kagome fell back onto her soft bed relieved that it was just a dream. Kagome looks lazily over at her clock and sees that it is almost time for her to get up anyway. Since she was afraid to go back to bed anyway seeing this as a good thing.

  


Kagome hops out of bed and walks over to her closet and pulls out her school uniform and heads toward the bathroom.

  


"Maybe a hot shower will calm me down," Kagome said to no one in particular.

  


After the shower, Kagome slowly got dressed still really not wanting to go to school.

  


_"Well at least it is better than around here." Kagome thought to herself._

  


Kagome slowly trudged down the stairs to head out for school. As she turned the corner she saw her step-father asleep on the couch. Around him, beer bottles were strewn across the floor and the table. Kagome tip toed as quietly as possible toward the door so as not to arouse her drunk father. As she quietly walked she stepped on a warped floor board which creaked and groaned as Kagome stepped on it.

  


This, of course, aroused her drunk father from his drunken sleep. 

  


He immediately stood up and turned towards Kagome who was frozen on the spot. Her father stomped over to Kagome and grabbed her roughly by her arms and lifted her up off the ground.

  


"Why aren't you at school young lady!" growled Kagome's father as he shook her violently.

  


Before Kagome had a chance to respond he tossed her backwards hard right into a wall. Kagome fell to the floor hard. Her father jerked her up off the floor and roughly shoved her out the door.

  


"Get out of my sight you worthless kid!" Kagome's father yelled as he slammed the door behind her. 

  


Kagome picked herself up and brushed what she could off of her uniform.

  


_"At least nothing is visible this time," Kagome thought as she looked at herself_.

  


Then slowly Kagome headed off to school.

  


When she finally arrived school was about to start. Kagome ran inside a quickly down the hall to her classroom and made it in just in time. She walked in and took her usual seat next to Inuyasha who glanced at her since she had almost been late.

  


"Kagome, what's going on with you. That is the fourth time this week that you were almost late and that is not like you," Inuyasha asked with just a slight hint of concern.

  


"It's not big deal. I just almost slept in too late," Kagome replied back as she looked a Inuyasha with a smile on her face.

  


"Whatever."

  


_"Woah that was close. I can't ever tell him about all this. He would probably kill him and leave the mess for me. Besides he's going with that girl Kikyo anyway." Kagome thought_

  


As the day wore on Kagome had completely forgotten about what had happened at home and was back to her normal happy self. 

  


"So what are you doing this weekend Kagome?" asked Sango. 

  


"I really don't have any plans as of right now," answered Kagome.

  


"Why don't you come to the movies with us then on Friday?" asked Miroku. 

  


"Sure, it sounds like fun. Which movie are you guys planning to see?" asked Kagome.

  


"Well, we were thinking about Bulletproof Monk," replied Inuyasha.

  


"Sound interesting. I'll make those my plans for this weekend then," Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

  


_"What's wrong Kagome?" thought Inuyasha "Earlier you were so uptight and now you not. Something is wrong and it is a big deal and I plan to find out."_

  


After school ended Kagome said good bye to her friends and began the long walk home. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her and stopped.

  


"Kagome," the voice called.

  


It was Inuyasha.

  


_"Oh man, if he takes me home and my father is there I'm dead."_

  


"Yes, Inuyasha," asked Kagome.

  


"Kagome I need to talk to you," Inuyasha stated.

  


"I wish I had the time I need to..."

  


"No! We have to talk now," Inuyasha growled

  


This started Kagome and she began to get very nervous which Inuyasha could smell. She looked over him. His violet eyes had anger, hurt and something she didn't expect...concern. 

  


"O...ok. We'll talk Inuyasha," replied Kagome's shaky voice. 

  


"Kagome, I know something happened to you this morning besides wakin' up too late. Kagome what is what wrong," asked a really concerned Inuyasha.

  


"I told you Inuyasha. I just slept in late and that's all there is to it."

  


"Kagome you are a terrible liar. Just tell me what's wrong please."

  


"I told you! Now if you excuse me I have to get home."

  


Kagome turned and walked away back towards her home leaving Inuyasha even more concerned than before.

  


Inuyasha shrugged and turned and walked of in the other direction muttering under his breath.

  


Finally Kagome arrived home and slowly slid the door open. She slowly looked around for her father and did not see him. Gratefully she walked in glad that he was not home yet. Kagome took off her shoes and stepped up the stairs and walked into her bed room. Kagome threw her book bag and shoes onto her bed. Then right behind her she felt a tall presence. Kagome spins around and sees her father standing in a corner smiling evilly. Her father strides over to her, grabs her arms roughly and forces her against the wall.

  


Kagome easily caught the scent coming from him. He was drunk, big time. 

  


"Didn't I tell you Kagome what would happen if you came home late again," said her father as he draws his fist back. 

  
  



	2. The Power of Love

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Inuyasha. Only in my dreams.

  


The Woman Behind the Mask

Chapter 2

  


"I told you Inuyasha. I just slept in late and that's all there is to it."

  


"Kagome you are a terrible liar. Just tell me what's wrong please."

  


"I told you! Now if you excuse me I have to get home."

  


Kagome turned and walked away back towards her home leaving Inuyasha even more concerned than before.

  


Inuyasha shrugged and turned and walked of in the other direction muttering under his breath.

  


"That girl so needs some help," Inuyasha says sarcastically.

  


After walking home for a while Inuyasha stared to think as he runs his fingers through his long, silver hair.

  


_"What was wrong with her? I mean she only knows I was trying to help. Ugh...now I haveto go see what's wrong."_

  


Inuyasha turned and bounded off back towards Kagome's house.

  


_"I just hope everything is ok," Inuyasha thought._

  


When Inuyasha finally arrived at her house the door was wide open. Inuyasha stopped as he saw this. Then he slowly approached the doorway and peered inside. Inside the house was silent but it was also a wreck. The table was broken, some broken dishes littered the floor, and what looked like the remnants of a vase. Inuyasha looked farther inside.

  


"Kagome," called Inuyasha as he looked around.

  


As he continued to look he saw the rest of the damage. Now Inuyasha was really starting to worry. He saw that the walls had some holes in them, the tv was busted, a pile of clothes lay on the floor, a broken picture....

  


_"Wait!" thought Inuyasha as he looked back at the clothes pile._

  


As he took a closer look it revealed its true form.

  


"Kagome!"

~~~~Dream~~~~

  


_ "Kagome I must talk to you for a moment," her step-father started._

  


_ "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" asked Kagome._

  


_ "Kag you_ _know there is a war going on in Japan."_

  


_ "Yes...but what does this..."_

  


_ "Let me finish. I'm joining the army to help out our boys overseas."_

  


_ "What you can't!"_

  


_ "I'm going to whether you like it or not."_

  


_ "But war is so stupid."_

  


_ Her step-father slaps her across her face leaving a large red hand print behind. Then he roughly grabs her arms._

  


_ "Listen to me young lady! You are to NEVER talk to me like that again! Do you hear me?"_

  


_ Kagome nods quickly and mostly out of fear._

  


_ Her step-father pushes her down and Kagome lands on the couch as he walks out and slams the door. Leaving poor Kagome in tears._

  


~~~End Dream~~~

  


Kagome suddenly wakes up to someone shaking her. Her eyes open only partially because they are very swollen. As Kagome's eyes finally focus she sees a pair of violet ones staring back at her. 

  


"Inu...yasha..?" Kagome says weekly, "where am I?"

  


"We are in your bedroom. Now you have to tell me what happened here."

  


"Inuyasha you can't be here. If my step-dad comes back he'll freak."

  


"No! I'm not leaving Kagome till you tell me what he did!"

  


Kagome was about to speak again but stopped as she heard the front door downstairs crash open and some stumbling footsteps. Kagome shot up out of her bed even though it pained her to do so.

  


"Inuyasha you have to get out of here now!"

  


"No! I'm not leaving you!"

  


"GO! NOW!"

  


Kagome took Inu and pushed him over to the window.

  


"Please, Inuyasha. Just go."

  


Inuyasha turned around and looked into Kagome's blue-gray, pleading eyes.

  


"Fine wench," came the reply as Inuyasha jumped out of her window.

  


Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha. Suddenly the smile faded as she heard the stumbling footsteps stop in her doorway. Kagome spun around to see her very drunk father standing there.

  


"Kagome you bad girl. You didn't clean up the mess you made downstairs," her step-father said.

  


"Sorry I'll get started right now," Kagome said as she tried to walk past him.

  


His hand flew across the doorway preventing her escape.

  


"It's to late for that," as he evilly smiled down at all ready weak Kagome.

  
  
  



	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: Same as before

Sorry guys but I'm in the middle of improving this story. If you have already read it once. You need to go back and do so again because some major changes have been made. Sorry about the confusion. Just review me and tell me how you like the changes. Thanx in advance^^

  


The Woman Behind the Mask

Chapter 3

  


Inuyasha was muttering to himself as he sat outside thinking about what Kagome had said and the fear he sensed on her.

  


~~~Flashback~~~ 

  


Kagome was about to speak again but stopped as she heard the front door downstairs crash open and some stumbling footsteps. Kagome shot up out of her bed even though it pained her to do so.

  


"Inuyasha you have to get out of here now!"

  


"No! I'm not leaving you!"

  


"GO! NOW!"

  


~~~End Flashback~~~

  


_'I wonder why Kagome acted that way? I know some guy did it but who?" Inuyasha thought_

  


Inuyasha was abruptly jerked out of his thoughts by a loud crash coming from inside Kagome's house. Inuyasha jumped up and ran back to Kagome's house and peered back through her window. What he saw before him shocked him.

  


"You worthless girl!" the man yelled as he tossed Kagome as hard as he could across the room and to the far wall. 

  


Kagome smacked against it hard collapsing to the ground almost knocked out by the impact. Kagome painfully raises her head and looks toward the man.

  


"I'm sorry step-father. I promise I won't ever do it again!" cried Kagome.

  


_"Step-father?!" Inuyasha thought._

  


The man stomped over and again picked up Kagome by the collar of her now blood stained school uniform..

  


"I told you to call me sir!" Kagome's step-father yelled into her face as he once again raised his fist.

  


Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the impact and knowing this one might be her last. The impact never came. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha holding her step-dad's fist and them both giving each other death glares.

  


"Put her down," demanded Inuyasha through clenched teeth.

  


"She's mine to do with whatever I please," growled back the step-father.

  


"Fine have it the hard way."

  


Everything else happened so quickly for Kagome. The last thing she remembered was falling down to the floor and slowly falling into unconsciousness as the battle between Inuyasha and her step-dad raged on.

  


Next moment Kagome is opening her eyes inside a hospital. She slowly looked around but couldn't that much because pain began to shoot down her body. Kagome had turned head enough to see a sleeping Inuyasha in a chair in the corner.

  


_"Did he bring me here. What happened?" Kagome thought._

  


"Inuyasha."

  


Inuyasha's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice and beside her in a second.

  


"Are you all right Kagome?" Inuyasha asked genuinely concerned.

  


"I'm a little tired. But Inuyasha how did I get here?"

  


"I brought you here Kagome."

  


Fatigue was slowly overcoming Kagome.

  


"Thank you for saving me Inuya..." the rest didn't make it out before Kagome fell back into a deep sleep. 

  


"Kagome...I will never let that man come near you ever again. I will protect you."

  


Inuyasha reached down and lightly held Kagome's hand as he watched he sleep.

  


_"Why does she make me feel this way?"_

  


_'Because you love her.'_

  


_"Who said that?"_

  


_'This is you conscience.'_

  


_"Why don't you just leave me alone?"_

  


_'Why when you know what I'm saying is true. You love Kagome. You always want to be there for her from now on. Just said that a few moments ago.'_

  


Inuyasha sighed and realized that the voice was right. He loved Kagome but he just didn't know how to let her know that. 


	4. Then You Look At Me

Disclaimer: Ok...ok I don't own it... *sigh*

  


The Woman Behind the Mask

Chapter 4

  


Kagome remained at the hospital for sometime fully unaware of what was going outside.

  


Inuyasha had left a few days ago. He was enraged at what had been done to his Kagome. He knew that he could not take it into his own hands so he took it to his family.

  


"What!?" exclaimed Sess.

  


"Yeah, Kagome has been beaten severely by her father. I don't know how long it has been going on but she needs help," Inuyasha replied.

  


Sess and Rin stood in front of Inuyasha transfixed. Some time ago Rin and Sess had gotten married. Their wedding surprised everyone....especially Inuyasha. For years the only side Inu had seen of his brother is the one who wanted to kill him. Now Sess is a kinder person to everyone.

  


"That's terrible," stated Rin. 

  


"I'm sure father could help," said Sess, "he is head of the police force after all." (Don't ask me why he is but I had to put him in some position that would best suited to help Kag.)

  


"Yeah. Could you tell him the situation for me? I need to go back and see how Kagome is doing," asked Inuyasha.

  


"Sure. Rin want to come with me?" asked Sess.

  


"Sure. We'll see you around Inu," called Rin as they walked off.

  


_"Now time to check up on Kagome," Inuyasha thought._

  


~~~At the hospital~~~

  


"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

  


"Yes, many hours ago a man came in who was her father and took her home," replied the nurse, "why? What is the matter?"

  


"That man is the one who did that to her!" Inuyasha yelled.

  


"Oh my gosh I had no idea. Do you want me to call the police?"

  


Just then down the hall Inuyasha heard his name being called. He looked and there was his dad in uniform walking towards him. 

  


As his father approached he saw the worried expression on Inu's face.

  


"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked with a worried expression starting to cross his face. 

  


Inuyasha explained the whole situation to his father.

  


"What!" exclaimed Inutaisho.

  


"Yeah and I came here to check on her and they just said her father came in here and took her out of the hospital," continued Inuyasha.

  


"Well I won't stand for this we are going over there right now and sort this out."

  


Inuyasha and his father Inutaisho walked outside and got into his police car and drove over to Kagome's house. Within moments they arrived and they both got out and walked up to the door. 

  


"Let me handle this," said Inutaisho as he knocked on the door.

  


Inside they heard someone stumbling to the door, they assumed it was Kagome's father. When the door opened it was Kagome. 

  


"Kagome what are you doing standing up in your condition?" asked Inuyasha concerned.

  


"What condition?" asked Kagome with a nervous smile.

  


Behind her they saw someone else coming.

  


"Kagome finish cleaning up this mess you made then you can start on the mess that you call a room," said the voice.

  


As the figure walked up they noticed that it was Kagome's father. 

  


"Yes sir," said Kagome and she obediently went back to her chores.

  


"Now how may I help you gentlemen," he said to Inutaisho and Inuyasha.

  


Inutaisho cleared his throat and began to talk to Kagome's father about the situation. As they talked Inuyasha looked over at kagome who was still cleaning up the mess from a week ago. He could tell by the way she moved that she was still in pain. As Inuyasha looked closer he saw that she had re-opened one of her wounds from cleaning.

  


"So you are with the police?" asked Kaogome's father as he turned and gave a death glare to Kagome and then one to Inuyasha who had kneeled by Kagome. 

  


"Yes I am sir. I happen to be chief of the police. My son here had a concern about his class mate and friend Kagome and he brought it to my attention," answered back Inutaisho boldly. 

  


Inuyasha and Kagome did not see the glares or hear what was being said because they were looking at each other.

  


"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

  


"Oh, Inuyasha," said Kagome as she reached over and hugged Inuyasha and began to cry.

  


Inuyasha hugged her back and began to slowly stroke her hair.

  


"It will be okay Kagome. My dad is here to help. Kagome here take this but look at them now. They are little cameras, place them around the house. My dad knows we can't get you out today but with these cameras we can see what is happening 24/7. So if your step-dad does come after you it is on film and we can come immediately," said Inuyasha.

  


Kagome nodded slowly and she tucked the bag into her pocket.

  


"Come on Inuyasha. There is nothing more we can do right now. We don't have proof," stated Inutaisho. 

  


Inuyasha stood up enraged but only acting so Kagome's step-dad wouldn't get suspicious.

  


"What! No proof! Look here Kagome is your proof!" Inuyasha yelled as he winked at Kagome then turned around.

  


"Just come on son. When we find enough proof we will come back and sort this out," replied Inutaisho, "thank you for your time sir."

  


"Sure no problem," Kagome's dad replied placing a fake smile on his face. 

  


While Kagome was "cleaning" she began to place to cameras at various spots because she knew as soon as Inuyasha and his dad were out of sight her step-dad would be all over her. 

  


Kagome's step-dad waved as Inuyasha and Inutaisho got back in the police car and drove away. He slowly shut the door barely making a sound. As Kagome thought the beating began soon after that.

  


Unbeknownst to them Inuyasha, Inutaisho and about three other police waited around the corner waiting for the moment to strike.

  
  



	5. Healing

  


Disclaimer: Now I may not own Inuyasha but I do own, however, the story line and any new charas. ^^ But I still want Inuyasha *pout*

  


The Woman Behind the Mask

Chapter 5

  


Down the road waiting and listening sat Inuyasha and his father Inutaisho as well as others wait for the signal to go into action. As they listen in on the very beginning hit that Kagome receives from her step-father they all flinch. Inuyasha starts to get angry.

  


"I don't understand why we just can't go in there right now and save her!" Inuyasha yelled.

  


"Son I know how you feel but we have to wait just a little so the cameras can record some of it so when we take him to court he will definitely be put away for a long time," responded Inutaisho calmly. 

  


"Feh."

  


After waiting a few more minutes Inuyasha began to get angry.

  


"Ok! I think she has suffered enough! Please can we get her out of there!"

  


"Ok Inuyasha, we can go save your girlfriend now."

  


"She's not my girlfriend!" Inuyasha growled as they began to head back to Kagome's house.

  


"Well you seem care a lot about her well being than anyone else in the same situation."

  


Inuyasha blushes.

  


"Don't worry son. Until you want people to know my lips are sealed. Personally I think you should let Kagome know how you feel."

  


"Feh, whatever."

  


Within a matter of minutes the four police cars pulled up in front of Kagome's house and the men jumped out and ran towards the door. They listened as the waited for the others to back them up. As they listened they heard the sounds of two people inside. One obviously yelling at the other and things being broken.

  


Inutaisho looked over to Inuyasha, "Son we will lead in and go after Kagome's father. I want you to grab Kagome and get her out of the main room. Take her to her room or anything just get her as far as possible from her step-father understand?"

  


Inuyasha nodded as the police squad busted the door in. As expected they found Kagome's step-father begin to swing again at a limp Kagome but as he saw the police dropped Kagome and ran. 

  


While the police began to chase her step-father, Inuyasha ran immediately towards Kagome. As he looked over her he winced. Kagome was worse than he found her the first time. Quickly he remembered what he had to do. Inuyasha picked up Kagome gently as ran her up towards her room. He then placed her on the bed and ran to the door and locked it just in case. Then Inuyasha slowly turned and looked towards Kagome. As he looked at her limp body a small tear fell from his eye.

  


_"I do love her," Inuyasha thought, "dad is right I have to tell her."_

  


"Inu.....yasha....."

  


Kagome's small voice tore him out of his trance as he rushed to her side. He gently placed her head into his lap and looked down at her.

  


"Don't worry Kagome, I'm here."

  


"Inuyasha....I have to tell you something."

  


"Not now Kagome you need to rest."

  


"I have to tell you now. Inuyasha I lo...."

  


Suddenly her words were interrupted by a heavy banging on the door that made Kagome flinch in fear.

  


"Inuyasha? Are you in there?" yelled Inutaisho.

  


"Yeah. We're in here and Kagome is safe," Inuyasha called back.

  


"Who was that?" asked Kagome.

  


"That is my father Inutaisho. He is head of the police force," replied Inuyasha, "now rest, you are safe now."

  


"I....love....you....Inuyasha," said Kagome just before she fell back to sleep.

  


Inuyasha looked surprised but still happy he heard it from Kagome.

  


"I love you to Kagome," Inuyasha replied to Kagome's sleeping form. 

  
  
  
  



	6. Headed In The Right Direction

Hello everyone. Well just a little FYI here. I would like some more reviews on my story. I will post the next chappie and give you sometime but if some reviews don't come then I will most likely discontinue my story for a while. If you would like to give some advice on how to make my story more to your liking just review or email me your ideas. Well anyway have is the next chappie for you.

  


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha, he is way to cool for me to invent. But I do own everything else like the story line and such. Hope you enjoy.

  


The Woman Behind the Mask

Chapter 6

  


For many weeks Kagome spent in the hospital recovering. And everyday Inuyasha stayed by her side to keep her company. After a while Kagome began to get rather bored and would try to sneak out of the room to walk. Every time Inuyasha got her and put her back to bed.

  


"Come on Inuyasha, I have to get out of this room, it is driving me crazy not moving all day and night," Kagome pleaded.

  


"Kagome you have been through enough. You need to rest for now. Later I'll take you for a walk, how does that sound?" asked Inuyasha.

  


"Really! You would do that...for me? Kagome asked excitedly. 

  


"Um.....yeah....sure," replied Inuyasha.

  


Kagome leapt over to Inuyasha hugging him.

  


"Thank you Inu-sama! That means so much to me."

  


"Feh."

  


Kagome just smiled as she finally sat back onto the bed satisfied that after she was released from the hospital she would go on a walk with Inuyasha.

  


_"That blasted wench...why does she have to go and hug me for? Not......that I....didn't mind...shoot. Why am I so worked up over this girl?" Inuyasha thought._

  


~~~Flashback~~~

  


"Who was that?" asked Kagome.

  


"That is my father Inutaisho. He is head of the police force," replied Inuyasha, "now rest, you are safe now."

  


"I....love....you....Inuyasha," said Kagome just before she fell back to sleep.

  


Inuyasha looked surprised but still happy he heard it from Kagome.

  


"I love you to Kagome," Inuyasha replied to Kagome's sleeping form. 

  


~~~End Flashback~~~

  


_"Oh yeah...that's why. Feh."_

  


Kagome, of course, began to ask questions about all that had been going on while she was in the hospital. Inuyasha answered all that he could for her, until one unnerving question arose.

  


"Inuyasha.....what....what happened...to him?" asked Kagome nervously. 

  


Inuyasha knew exactly what the answer to that question was. Her step-father, that day, had been chased all over by his father and the other police. That very day.....he had disappeared and the police could not find him anywhere.

  


"I don't know Kagome. My father said that he could not tell me," Inuyasha lied glad at that point she could not sense he was lying to her.

  


"Oh....ok," replied Kagome and she bowed her head.

  


Inuyasha placed a comforting hand under her chin and titled it up and looked directly into her eyes with his own violet ones.

  


"Don't worry Kagome. Everything thing is just fine, I wouldn't let anything happen to you and neither would my father," Inuyasha stated.

  


"I know Inuyasha," replied Kagome.

  


"Oh Kagome. My father wanted me to me to ask you. Do you have any other family/"

  


"No....my mother and my brother....left a long while back...she was able to get Sota out after the trial but....there wasn't enough evidence to get me...."

  


Inuyasha placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

  


"Don't worry about it Kag, you are getting out now. Now since you don't have any other family my father said you could stay with us since that is the case."

  


Happy tears welled up in Kagome's eyes.

  


"Thank you so much Inuyasha."

A weak smile passed over Kagome's lips which made Inuyasha smile in spite of trying to be the tough guy he makes himself out to be.

  


"Kagome, you need to rest now. I can see that you are tired," stated Inuyasha.

  


"No, I'm not," stated Kagome weakly as she allowed Inuyasha to push her back down to the bed.

  


"Kagome. Sleep."

  


Finally Kagome showed her consent by slowly closing her eyes and easily falling to sleep. Inuyasha gently stroked her hair as kagome slept there. Then he stepped back and pulled the covers back over Kagome.

  


"She looks so peaceful while she is sleeping," Inuyasha said to no one in particular.

  


Just outside the door someone did hear. Slowly the figure walked back down the hall smiling.

  


"Inuyasha my son, that is what love is all about," said Inutaisho.

  


Elsewhere a figure is sneaking through the forest. His clothes are tattered from hopping fences and the tearing branches. The man sits down and smiles to himself then suddenly an evil laugh almost silently comes from his mouth.

  


"Soon Kagome. Soon your punishment comes," said the man as he evilly grinned.

  
  
  
  
  



	7. If You Asked Me To

Thanks to one person so far I have decided to continue my story. Thanks much. You know who you are.

  


Disclaimer: No I don't!!! -.- *stomps off*

  


The Woman Behind the Mask

Chapter 7

  


Some weeks later the hospital had decided she was well enough to walk and go home. Kagome was elated at the news. On the way to the hospital Sango came up with an idea.

  


"Hey guys why do we take Kagome to the park for a picnic and there she can walk around for a while and get some fresh air," suggested Sango.

  


"That sounds like a great idea Sango," exclaimed Rin, "how about you, Inuyasha, and Shippo go and pick up Kagome while Sess, Miroku, and I go get the things for the picnic?" 

  


"Sound good to me. What about you Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

  


"Feh, whatever."

  


_"Why don't you just say it Inuyasha? We know you love her," thought Miroku._

  


Then, as they had planned the group split up and took two cars. So Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo pulled up to the hospital and walked inside to find Inutaisho and an elated Kagome sitting in a wheel chair.

  


"When can I get out of this wheel chair? I mean, I can walk. I proved it," stated Kagome.

  


"You will just have to wait until later," Inutaisho replied.

  


"Well actually I have an idea," started Inuyasha, "I could just carry her. It wouldn't be a big deal."

  


"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea. How about that?" asked Kagome hopefully.

  


"I don't see a problem," said Sango.

  


"Oh all right. I give up," said a laughing Inutaisho.

  


Inuyasha very easily picked up Kagome and began to carry her out to the car. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. A slight blush appeared on his face but he hid it well.

  


Behind them the others were talking.

  


"Shippo why you go ahead with Kagome? We will be there in a moment," asked Sango.

  


"Ok," Shippo said cheerfully as he ran off towards the car.

  


"Inutaisho, have you noticed the way Inuyasha and Kagome have been acting toward each to each other lately?" asked Sango.

  


"Yes I have. A few weeks ago I had come back here to check up on Kagome and Inuyasha was all ready in there. So I decided not to walk in. As I was walking off I heard Inuyasha say something I couldn't believe," said Inutaisho.

  


"What?"

  


"He said he wouldn't let anything happen to her ever again. And the day we got Kagome out of that house....I had gone up to Kagome's room where Inuyasha had taken her to keep her safe and when I was about to knock I heard Kagome tell Inuyasha she loved him. After that she fell asleep and didn't hear Inuyasha's reply. He said he loved her as well."

  


"Oh my gosh! That is so sweet."

  


"Each of them have feelings for the other but only Inuyasha knows it because Kagome was sleeping when he gave his reply."

  


"We need to fix those two up all ready."

  


Sango was about to ask how they should go about it when they heard Inuyasha yelling from the car.

  


"Come on guys the car is running," Inuyasha yelled.

  


"We can talk about this later when we have the others here," stated Inutaisho. 

  


Inutaisho and Shippo walked back to the car, got in and the group was off to their surprise destination. Before they got to far they blindfolded Kagome so she wouldn't see where they were going.

  


"What's this all about?" asked Kagome.

  


"We have a surprise for you and we don't want you to see it before we get there," replied Inuyasha.

  


Finally they arrived at the park and Inuyasha helped Kagome stand and get out of the car. Then they took the blindfold off.

  


"Surprise!" they all yelled.

Before Kagome was set a very large picnic party.

  


"Oh my gosh! You guys did this all for me. Thank you so much," squealed Kagome with the biggest smile possible on her lips.

  


They sat down and ate and played game and just had a really good time. Soon Inuyasha remembered his promise.

  


"Kagome, it is time to fulfill my promise. A walk through the park," Inuyasha said.

  


"Oh yeah, lets go," kagome said happily as she stood up.

  


Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and they began their walk through the park.

  


"Maybe we won't have to do anything to get them together after all," said Inutaisho.

  


After they had gotten a considerable distance into the park, Inuyasha said he had to show her something in the forest. Kagome nodded ans allowed herself to be lead into the forest. After a while a walking they came upon a beautiful water fall.

  
  


"Oh my. This is gorgeous," said Kagome.

  


"Yes it is," said Inuyasha who was looking at Kagome instead of the waterfall.

  


Kagome looked over into Inuyasha's violet eyes which held her gaze.

  


"Inuyasha, I have something to tell you. All those times I said I loved you before I feel asleep. I meant them," said Kagome.

  


"I know," replied Inuyasha, "and I mean this. I love you too Kagome."

  


Inuyasha pulled Kagome in closer and kissed her. Kagome got swept away in his long kiss. After a while they had to come up for air. They looked at each other again. At the love found in each other's eyes. 

  


"Kagome, I have a question for you," said Inuyasha.

  


"Yes?" asked Kagome.

  


"Would you be my mate?"

  


"Yes Inuyasha. I would be honored to be your mate."

  


Again they kissed as the sun set behind them leaving sky behind them turning into a picturesque scene of reds, blues, purples, and pinks as the new couple shared their first kiss of their new life.

  
  
  
  



	8. Complicated Melody

Thanks to all the peeps who have helped me to keep this fan fic going. Well enough of my jabber on with the show!

  


Disclaimer: You should know it by now people.

  


The Woman Behind the Mask

Chapter 8

  


A few hours later Inuyasha and Kagome returned holding and hands and smiling. By the time they had gotten back the group had all ready packed everything up and were searching for them.

  


"There they are!" shouted Shippo.

  


The rest of the gang ran over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

  


"Wher.....," Sango began to say but stopped because of the looks on their faces. Sango could tell they had something to say.

  


"Guys, we have something to tell you," Kagome started.

  


"Well guys very soon there is gonna be a wedding," said Inuyasha.

  


"Really?" said Miroku.

  


"Yeah....ours," finished Kagome.

  


The group cheered for Inuyasha and Kagome. They were so elated that they had finally decided to get married. Everyone knew they loved each other but neither of them admitted it....before now. That very night they had a party to celebrate the coming wedding.

  


Kagome had stepped outside to be alone for a while. Kagome's brow furrowed as she stood there and thought.

  


_"I don't know why Inuyasha wants to marry little old me for? I mean come on, I'm not rich and I'm certainly not gorgeous_. _Did I say yes because I loved him? Or bec..."_

  


"Kagome." Kagome's thoughts where interrupted by Inuyasha's voice behind her. She quickly wiped away the tears she just noticed had been falling and turned to Inuyasha.

  


"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

  


_"I can smell tears. Was Kagome....crying?" Inuyasha thought._

  


"Kagome, is something wrong?"

  


"No, I'm just fine. I just needed some fresh air," said Kagome as she turned back around to hide the new tears flowing down.

  


_"There it is again. She is crying, but why would she hide that from me?"_

  


"Kagome, you are a terrible liar," said Inuyasha as he loving around his arms around Kagome, "now tell me what is wrong?"

  


"Inuyasha....why do you ask me to marry you?"

  


"Why wouldn't I?" _"Why is she thinking like this. This isn't the way she normally acts," Inuyasha thought. _ "Why are you talking like this Kagome?" __

  


"Because...all my life, I have been told I'm..."

  


Inuyasha spun Kagome around and looked into her face which was now very much tear stained and filled with sorrow.

  


"That your what?!"

  


"That...I'm...worthless," sobbed Kagome as she clamped her eyes shut.

  


"Oh...Kagome...." Inuyasha slowly pulled Inuyasha closer and wrapped his arms firmly but lovingly around her. Slowly, he began to stroke her hair comfortingly.

  


"Kagome, don't let anyone tell you that. Anyone who says that, they are the worthless ones, not you."

  


"But what if it is true?!" stated Kagome through choked sobs.

  


"No Kagome, that was never true. Don't you ever believe it. Not even for a moment. Besides who would have said such things to you."

  


"The kids at school and.......my.....step-father...."

  


_"That creep he hurt her so much. If I ever find him hurting her again I'll rip him to shreds," thought Inuyasha._

  


"They are liars Kagome. Especially that jerk of a guardian you had. Forget about them Kag. They mean nothing now, we do."

  


Kagome slowly stopped crying and leaned back , looked up and smiled at Inuyasha.

  


_"Now that's why I married him," thought Kagome._

  


"Thank you for believing in me Inuyasha. I don't know where I would be without you."

  


"Kagome, you know I have always believed in you. Now it is time for you to start believing in yourself."

  


Inuyasha gently kissed her forehead.

  


"I know Inuyasha. I'll do my best."

  


"No matter what happens, I will always love you for you."

  


"Ditto," said Kagome as she giggled.

  


Kagome turned back around and together they looked up in the night sky. That night it seemed the stars were shining so bright. As if they were doing it just for them. Under the stars the couple hugged and basked in each others warmth. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Live

Well here I go again. I would do some answers to reviews to my last chapter but *sigh* none have. But I will push forward anyway for those who will read this. And please don't just read it and not review. I count on those reviews. If I get none I will stop for a while and just hope you guys get the picture eventually.

  
  


Disclaimer: Haven't we learned anything by now. No I don't own Inuyasha. Only in my dreams *sigh*. 

  
  


The Woman Behind the Mask

Chapter 9

  


Soon all of the others had gone to bed. But Inuyasha and Kagome stayed up a while longer loving the privacy they had discovered. 

  


Slowly Kagome let on a long yawn. 

  


Inuyasha smirked at this and gently picked up the tired and carried her bridal style (A/N awww how appropriate ^^) inside. His soon to be wife fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled grateful that this was not a dream but a reality. 

  


He quietly tip-toed to her their bedroom, making sure not to wake anyone else up and gently placed her in the bed pulling the covers over her. Inuyasha smiled to himself as she snuggled down into them. Then he walked around to the other side of the bed and hopped in himself pulling the covers over him.

  


Kagome had obviously felt him get in and rolled over and placed one of her hands on Inuyasha's chest as she slept. 

  


Normally, Inuyasha would have blushed at this but now it was different. He pulled Kagome closer taking in her very scent that he placed his arms around her and gently kissed her forehead before finally falling asleep himself.

  


The next morning Kagome woke up and found she was still in Inuyasha's embrace.

  


_"I have always dreamed it would be like this," Kagome thought _as she slowly rolled out of the bed.

  


Kagome slowly walked out of the room closing the door behind her softly to let Inuyasha sleep. Today she was going to go out with Sango to buy the dresses for the wedding. 

  


When she walked into the living room she found that most of the others were all ready up including Sango.

  


"Hey Sango, I'll be ready to go in a moment ok?" stated Kagome.

  


"Sure Kagome, just take your time," replied Sango.

  


Kagome continued to walk down the hall toward the shower. She stepped in a closed the door behind her, then turned around and turned on the shower. She removed her clothes and stepped into the hot stream of cleansing shower water. Her raven black hair began to matte itself down into her body. The hot water was soothing to her and it began to bring back the memories of what Inuyasha has said last night.

  


_"I'm glad Inuyasha is going to be around now. His words gave me the ability to smile. I'm surprised though that he didn't notice how fake my smile was. I don't see what he sees. How can what he said be true?" Kagome thought _as the cleansing shower continued. Kagome slowly stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. _"I'm not gonna bother anyone with this, I can't let them think I'm weak," Kagome told herself. _Kagome pulled her clothes back on which reminded her she would need to buy some regular clothes while she was out with Sango.

  


Kagome walked back to the living room to find that everyone was awake except Inuyasha.

  


"Inuyasha must be really tiredif he is still sleeping," Kagome said as a smile crept across her face to hide her sadness.

  


"Well he should be. Every night you were in the hospital he stayed awake watching over you," Sess stated.

  


"He did?" said a slightly surprised Kagome.

  


"Well, we'd better get going Kag. We have some shopping to do," said Sango.

  


"Ok lets go. Guys we'll see you later." And with that they left and Sango's car with Inuyasha still having not told them that her father was still out there.

  


~~~3 hours later~~~

  


Kagome and Sango sat in a restaurant eating with their purchases laid out on a table next to them.

  


"Man, I didn't know it would cost this much for just a few things," Sango stated.

  


Sango looked over the large expanse of purchases they had a noticed a kid who had tripped and fallen out the table. He didn't knock it over but he fell nonetheless. Sango rushed over to help the kid.

  


"Are you ok kid?" Sango asked.

  


"Yeah I'm fine," the kid replied.

  


Then the kid stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

  


Then Sango sat back down. "Well like I was saying this stuff cost a fortune." 

  


"Weddings are expensive things Sango," Kagome stated simply.

  


"I see....well Kagome I think we had better begin to head back. I don't the others to worry, bedsides it is getting dark out_."_

  


"Really? I didn't know we had been out that late. Ok, lets go then."

  
  


Kagome and Sango dumped their trash, picked up their packages and walked out the door. They began to walk toward the parking lot where Sango had picked her car.

  


~~~Earlier~~~

  


"Hey kid," called a voice from the shadows.

  


The kid looked down the alley way where he heard someone calling him.

  


"Who's there? What do ya want?" the kid called back.

  


"I want you to do me a favor?"

  


"Why should I do that?"

  


The hand came out of the darkness hold a rather large wad of cash.

  


"Cause I can pay you generously."

  


"Wow, ok mister what do I have to do?"

  


The shrouded figure evilly smiled. __

~~~Normal Time~~~

  


Kagome and Sango slowly make their way back to Sango's car as they talked and balanced all of the things they had bought. 

  


Kagome over to the right and saw the sun slowly setting at the horizon. The sky looked like an artist had painted on the sky. The purples, blues, reds and pinks all swirled together inside one another. The red of the sky immediately reminded her of Inuyasha. Kagome didn't even noticed she had stopped walking to look at the sun set until Sango called her.

  


"Kagome....are you ok?" Sango asked.

  


Kagome looked back at Sango.

  


"Yes I'm just fine. I was admiring the sun set," Kagome replied.

  


"Ok, then lets get going."

  


The two girls continued to walk to the car. As they neared it they immediately saw something was wrong.

  


"Oh no! Someone slashed you tires Sango."

  


Kagome was right, all four of Sango's tires were flat. A switchblade knife still stuck out of one of the tires where someone had left it.

  


"It's ok," Sango replied, " we will just call the guys from my cell and they can come pick us up."

Sango set her packages in the back of her car and Kagome followed suit. Then Sango reached into her purse for her cell phone and found something was wrong. She reached into the pockets and then searched again in her purse.

  


"Sango is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

  


"My cell phone is gone."

  


"What?!"

  


"Yeah, the only option now is to start walking back."

  


"I guess."

  


So Kagome and Sango started the long walk back carrying their packages. Unbeknownst to them a dark figure was following them down the street. 

  


Sango lead as Kagome followed right behind her. Before Kagome had a chance to react a hand clasped over her mouth and she was dragged back into the alleyway, dropping all of her packages to the ground. 

  


Sango heard this and just thought Kagome needed some help. So she turned around to help but found she wasn't there. Sango quickly dropped everything and rushed toward the alleyway where she assumed Kagome had been taken.

  


~~~Two hours earlier back at Inuyasha's house~~~

  


Inuyasha slowly woke up from his deep sleep. He rolled over to hug Kagome and found that she wasn't there. Worriedly he quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the living room where he found Sess, Rin, Miroku, and Shippo talking amongst themselves.

  


"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

  


"There is no need to worry. She and Sango left a while ago to go shopping. Why is there something the matter?" replied Sess calmly.

  


"I know I should have told you guys this earlier but I didn't want to worry Kagome. He father wasn't captured by the police, he is still out there. I think he still plans to hurt Kagome," Inuyasha replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

  


"I'm sure they are just Inuyasha. Besides Sango wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome as long as she is around," stated Shippo. 

  


Suddenly a vision came to Inuyasha in the form of a day dream. In this dream he saw Kagome and Sango walking down the road talking. Then soon Kagome disappeared. Finally the vision ended.

  


Easily Miroku and the others noticed his long silence and strange behavior.

  


"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

  


"Yeah something's wrong. I just had a vision....something is going to happen to Kagome. We have got to go now," Inuyasha said as his demanding tone crept back in.

  


"Are you sure Inuyasha?" asked Sess.

  


"I'm positive. We have got to get there now." 

  


Quickly Inuyasha and the others ran outside, hopped into Sess's car and sped off to the mall.

  


_"If he has hurt Kagome again. I'll never forgive him.....or myself," Inuyasha thought to himself _as they drew closer to their destination. 


	10. Little Things

Well here I go again. I am gonna continue my story even though for my last chappie posted I didn't reviews. But now I'm gonna write for the few who will. Now don't get me wrong, I'd love some more reviews but right now that doesn't seem to be happening but now I say, who cares. Well I assume you have heard enough from me. Lets get on to the real reason who clicked on my story....the story.

  


Disclaimer: Students have you learned nothing?

  


The Woman Behind the Mask

Chapter 10

  


~~~Last Time~~~

  


"Yeah something's wrong. I just had a vision....something is going to happen to Kagome. We have got to go now," Inuyasha said as his demanding tone crept back in.

  


"Are you sure Inuyasha?" asked Sess.

  


"I'm positive. We have got to get there now." 

  


Quickly Inuyasha and the others ran outside, hopped into Sess's car and sped off to the mall.

  


_"If he has hurt Kagome again. I'll never forgive him.....or myself," Inuyasha thought to himself _as they drew closer to their destination. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Sango rushed around the corner as fast as her legs would carry her and saw the horrible scene before her. Kagome was being held up by a man's hand around her throat and Kagome was up against the wall. Kagome was bleeding badly from some cuts on her arms, face and stomach. Kagome was struggling but was moving less and less as the man squeezed her throat tighter. Sango could see that Kagome's lips were now turning blue. She didn't have much time.

  


Sango ran froward and jump kicked the guy's side and the man dropped Kagome and flew against the fall wall of the dead-end alley. Sango ran to Kagome's side to check on her.

  


Kagome's breathing was ragged.

  


"Kagome, are you ok?" asked a very worried Sango.

  


Kagome looked up at Sango. "Yes I'm fin....Sango look out! Behind you!"

  


"Wha-?" Before Sango had a chance to react the man had begun to choke Sano with a piece of wire. Sango struggled hard to no avail.

  


"You have sealed Kagome's fate and your own by trying to help her. You both now must die."

  


The man pulled harder and Sango was fighting a losing battle. From lack of air Sango fainted and the man dropped her and advanced once again toward Kagome.

  


"Now it's you turn. As soon as I finish with you I can finish off you friend seeing as she is going to be out for a while." An evil smiled crept across the man's face as he reached down toward Kagome. 

  


All Kagome could do was close her eyes and pray. Suddenly Kagome heard the screeching of tires and a low grunt from the man. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of violet eyes looking down into her own.

  


~~~Inuyasha's POV (bet you guys didn't see this coming *smirk*)~~~

  


As I rode Sess's car toward the mall a million thoughts were running through my head. What happened to Kagome? Is she hurt? What's going on? I shook my head to try a alleviate my ensuing headache.

  


Finally I looked out the window and the mall was in sight.

  


"Hurry up Sess!" I demanded.

  


"I'm all ready speeding you impatient hanyou. Be patient we will get there," Sess replied.

  


I turned to look out the widow and saw some packages scattered along the ground. Wait a minute..I focused my eyes and saw Sango's purse laying on the ground with the rest of the packages.

  


"Stop!" I yelled as I hoped out of the car.

  


"Inuyasha, what?" asked Miroku.

  


"Over here," I replied, "they are probably in the alley."

  


I lead the others into the alley and a gasped to myself as I saw Sango laying unconscious on the ground and a man reaching down to a very weak looking Kagome.

  


"Hey you creep. Leave her alone," I yelled as I kicked him away from Kagome. "Miroku you get Sango and Sess make sure that guy doesn't go anywhere."

  


I leaned over a gently held Kagome and looked down at her weak form. Her eyes opened slowly and looked back into mine. 

  


"Kagome," I whispered to her.

  
  


"Inu...yasha?" Kagome managed to get out before she passed out.

  


I looked over and Miroku was cradling Sango and Sess was holding the man down. I pulled out my cell phone and called the police and an ambulance.

  


"Don't worry Kagome," I said as I turned off my cell phone, "you are going to be ok."

  


~~~Author's POV~~~

  


Soon the ambulance and police arrived. They had to call another for Sango and the police finally took the man into custody. Who everyone later found out was her father.

  


"Well at least now Kagome can have a normal wedding and not have to worry about her father coming after her again," stated Sess.

  


"Yeah, but it will also be an upsetting time as well," added Miroku.

  


"Why?"

  


"Because usually the father of the bride leads their daughter down the isle. Her father wont be able to do that." 

  


"Oh."

  


Inuyasha and Miroku hopped into their respective ambulances with Kagome in one and Sango in the other and rushed to the hospital with Rin and Sess following in his car.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Well there you go, another chappie. I hope you enjoy if not tell how to make it better. Suggestions always welcome. Till next chappie c-ya.


	11. Loving Arms

Here I am again. Well still no reviews but hey that is ok. I am now writing this story for all the people who will read it. But I dedicate this chapter to my friend Briana. She is one of my best friends and I just find that even the people we admire and see as our role models need help sometime. This is for you Briana. LYLAS.

  


The Woman Behind the Mask 

Chapter 11

  


Kagome and Sango made it to the hospital and for Kagome just in time. Kagome had lost a lot of blood form this attack.

  


Inuyasha and other others including Sango sat out in the hallway and waited for any news about Kagome. Soon one of the doctors came out to talk to the group. Inuyasha immediately jumped up and ran over to him.

  


"Is Kagome all right?" Inuyasha demanded. 

  


"Woah son. Calm down a little. Kagome is going to just fine. You got her here just in time," stated the doctor.

  


The group took a big sigh of relief.

  


"Can we go see her now?" asked Inuyasha.

  


"Well she doesn't need many visitors that would keep her awake. I will allow one for right now, but later she can have more after she has rested," replied the doctor.

  


"Inuyasha you go," said Miroku, "she is your so-to-be-wife after all."

  


"Ok guys thanks. Just wait here I shouldn't be long," said Inuyasha.

  


The doctor led Inuyasha down the hall to Kagome's room. Inuyasha slowly opened the door and stepped in and looked a Kagome's frail condition. Kagome was slightly pale from the incident and didn't move much. Inuyasha just figured she was sleeping so he decided to just let her sleep until he heard Kagome weak voice.

  


"Inu....yasha?" called Kagome.

  


Inuyasha was immediately at her side holding her hand as if she was a porcelain doll.

  


"Don't worry Kagome, I'm here," Inuyasha said softly back.

  


Kagome lightly squeezed Inuyasha's hand as if to say that everything was going to be ok. Inuyasha smiled, leaned over and lightly kissed Kagome on her forehead. He slowly pulled back still smiling.

  


"Now Kagome, get some rest. More rest you have the sooner you will be out of here."

  


Kagome nodded slowly, closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Inuyasha released her hand and walked out of the room and turned to look back a her before he closed the door.

  


"I love you Kagome. Get well soon," with that Inuyasha slowly closed the door and walked back down the hall to the others.

  


When he reached them he found that his father was with them. Inutaisho looked over and saw Inuyasha coming.

  


"Well now that you are all here I have some great news," Inutaisho started.

  


"What is it?" asked Sango.

  


"Well Kagome's step-father has been arrested and indited on all charges."

  


The whole group cheered. Finally Kagome could have a normal life away from worry. Unbeknownst to the group, Kagome was hiding her inner conflicts within her self. Inuyasha had not pushed it any farther because he thought from their last talk she had forgotten about it. 

  


~~~Dream~~~

  


_"Kagome."_

  


_Kagome looked around and spotted her mother._

  


_"Mo-mother?"_

  


_"Yes Kagome it is me."_

  


_Kagome smiled happily as she ran over and hugged her mother as her mother did in return._

  


_"Kagome dear, you need to let it all out."_

  


_Kagome pushed back and looked up at her mother._

  


_"What do you mean?"_

  


_"You have to realize that Inuyasha and the others will helped you will the way you feel. You are not worthless Kagome."_

  


_"How can I believe that?"_

  


_"Kagome dear. Your father planted that in both of our heads. It took me till the day before I died to realize that for myself. Kagome I don't want to have you live through what I had to."_

  


_"Mom, that is all people let me believe. I don't know how to think otherwise."_

  


_"I know darling. But you have to let this out or it will consume you, understand?"_

  


_Kagome nodded and embraced her mother once again._

  


_"I miss you mom."_

  


_"I will always be with you. Now it is time for me to go."_

  


_"Mom! Don't go, please."_

  


_"It is time for me to move on now you are safe. Live Kagome, that is what I want you to do now."_

  


~~~End Dream~~~

  


Kagome's eyes shot open as the dream ended and found herself still in the hospital. She looked over to the side to find Inuyasha sleeping in a chair next to her bed with his hand by her side. Gently she reached down a held his hand. Inuyasha opened her eyes to see Kagome smiling at him.

  


"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked.

  


"I'm just fine, Inuyasha how long have you been here?" asked Kagome.

  


"Not very long. I heard that pretty soon they will be able to release you from the hospital."

  


"I can't wait." 

  


Inuyasha smiled and gently placed kisses on her forehead and neck and slowly made it to her mouth and kissed her passionately. Kagome placed an arm around Inuyasha and his hand he gently began to run through her soft, raven black hair. Slowly Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and smiled once again. Kagome let her hand fall back down to the bed.

  


"You don't have to worry anymore Kagome. It is all over," Inuyasha says soothingly, "now go back to sleep, and I'll talk to you later." Kagome slowly nodded and fell back to sleep. Inuyasha slowly pulled his hand out from her hair and smiles to himself.

  


_"She really is beautiful when she sleeps," Inuyasha thought _as he quietly walked out and closed the door behind him.

  



	12. VERY IMPORTANT: DEALS WITH THE FATE OF M...

Hello to all. Yeah this is one of those horrible author's notes. Believe me I hate typing this as much as you hate to read it. Why then did I do it. Well this is just a little reminder. The fast people update the faster I put up another chappie. For all I care you could flame me and tell me everything that is wrong with my fic. I know it is so OC but it has to be that way for the purpose of the line of plot. If there is ANYTHING you want to tell me, just review or send me an email. Please, if you want to know how this story ends but you don't like the long process of reviewing. Then just put one or two sentences down bout how wonderful and amazing my writing is blah blah blah. Well that's all from me....for now. See ya in the next chappie. 


	13. Good Man

Disclaimer: No! I won't say it! I WON'T! ......ok FINE! *mumbles* idontownInuyasha.... ok now that the unpleasantness is over with, on with the fic!

  


The Woman Behind the Mask

Chapter 12

  


A/N: Sorry if this is going really slow for all you guys but I promise new things are on the horizon for Inu and Co. But for all those you love fluff, the next chapter or so will have fluff if not be all fluff. Hope you enjoy.

  


As the day wore on Kagome began to return to her normal self. Expect the fact she continually tried the sneak out of her room at which every time Inuyasha caught her and put her back to bed.

  


"Oh, come on Inuyasha. I can walk fo one and two I have to get out of that room before I go crazy," Kagome whined.

  


"Kagome you need your rest," Inuyasha replied.

  


Inuyasha finally made it back to Kagome's room and placed her gently on her bed.

  


"But what if I don't want to?" asked Kagome in a childlike voice.

  


Inuyasha walked to the side of the bed and sat on it.

  


"I could just torture you," Inuyasha replied as he pushed her back so that she was laying down once again.

  


"What could you do to me that would bother me that much?"

  


"This." Inuyasha leaned over Kagome lightly brushing his lips over Kagome's but never kissing her and never letting her kiss him.

  


"Your right that is torture." 

  


"I know." Inuyasha smiled and pulled back and stood. "Now Kagome rest and I will be back soon."

  


Kagome pouted as Inuyasha left but finally fell into a peaceful sleep. Later Inuyasha slipped back into the room to find Kagome still asleep. Slowly he pulled a chair over next to Kagome's sleeping form and held her small hand inside his own. Even in sleep Kagome's hand squeezed his as to say everything was going to be ok. Inuyasha smiled down at his sleeping Kagome then let go of her hand and leaned back into his chair and slowly fell asleep watching Kagome. 

  


The next morning Inuyasha woke to find someone had placed a blanket over him while he was sleeping. He stretched under the blanket and yawned.

  


"Good to see you are finally awake Inuyasha," a voice said behind Inuyasha.

  


Inuyasha turned to find just his father standing there.

  
  


"How is she?" asked Inutaisho.

  


"She's doing better everyday. Soon she will be released from the hospital." 

  


"I'm glad. So have you guys set a day for the wedding yet?"

  


"Not really we haven't had much time to discuss it yet." 

  


"Take you time, Kagome does need to rest before doing anything."

  


"Yeah, she got it real bad this time."

  


Kagome slowly started to stir and opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha and Inutaisho standing at the end of her bed. Inuyasha saw this and walked to her side.

  


"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Inuyasha.

  


"I'm feeling a lot better," replied Kagome. 

  


Finally Inutaisho approached. "I'm glad to see you are going to pull through this all right," he stated.

  


"Thanks to you and Inuyasha."

  


"Well let's next go back over that again. I'll let you two alone for a while to talk. Take care Kagome," said Inutaisho as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

  


Kagome looked back over to Inuyasha and smiled.

  


"So when am I gonna get out of this place?"

  


"Soon, Kagome. The doctors said maybe even tomorrow."

  


"Thanks goodness. You know I'm really getting sick of this place."

  


They both shared a laugh.

  


_Well at least I know Kagome is happy. Man when was the last time I saw her laugh? It's been.....to long. Inuyasha thought._

  


Soon there came a knock on the door. 

  


"Come on in," Inuyasha called.

  


The door opened and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Sess walked in. They all gave their greeting to Kagome and that were also glad she was better. Kagome was her smiling self once more. She was glad that all of her friends had cared so much about little old her. She did see what they saw in her and she still did see what Inuyasha saw in her. Still, for her friends, she kept up her happy disposition as so not to let anyone know what she truly felt. The day wore on and finally the doctor came in to check on Kagome.

  


"Well Kagome I can see you are much better today," stated the doctor, "well I do have some good news for you."

  


"What is it?" Kagome asked.

  


"You will finally be able to go home tomorrow."

  


"Finally, I'd thought I'd never get out of this place!"

  


"Well keep up your good work. All that sleep you have been getting has helped a lot."

  


"That's what I told her," Inuyasha said as he smirked at Kagome who did the same in return.

  


"I think it would be best if you got some sleep Kagome," said the doctor.

  


Kagome consented and said good bye to her friends as they left one by one till only Inuyasha remained. Inuyasha took up Kagome's hand in his own and smiled. 

  


"Kagome...I'm glad you okay."

  


Kagome looks over at Inuyasha with a concerned expression.

  


"What's up Inuyasha?"

  


"If anything ever happened to you...I'd....never forgive myself."

  


"...."

  


"I should always be there to protect you but...this time...."

  


"Inuyasha, please do worry, you see I'm fine."

  


"But what if you weren't....what if..."

  


"Inuyasha.....why.....oh never mind...."

  


"What is it Kagome?"

  


"It's nothing Inuyasha."

  


"It is something or you wouldn't have said anything to start it off."

  


"Tell me truthfully Inuyasha."

  


"....."

  


"Why.....why did you want to marry some girl like me?"

  


"What!"

  


"Just answer the question Inuyasha."

  


"I though we had taken care of this Kagome. I love you and I always will. Those other opinions don't matter."

  


"But...that's all I know to think. How can it not be true?"

  


Inuyasha looked back at Kagome with a very worried and startled expression. _"She was told that so much that those feelings are all she know_s_? This goes much deeper than I ever expected it too. She needs me more than ever now,"_ _Inuyasha thought._

  


Inuyasha reached over and held Kagome comfortingly as he gently stroked her hair. Kagome was doing all she could muster to hold back the tears that glazed her eyes. Inuyasha easily picked up on this scent.

  


"Kagome, go ahead and cry. I'm here for you, forever."

  


Kagome's tears fell freely now onto Inuyasha's shirt. Slowly Inuyasha picked up Kagome sat down on the bed himself and placed Kagome in a comfortable position in his lap as she cried. He started to rub her back in slow circles to reassure her. Soon Kagome tired from crying and fell asleep in his arms. Inuyasha looked down at his Kagome and smiled as he laid back and fell asleep as well. The couple spent their first night together since before the attack.

  


That night Miroku came back to find Inuyasha. As he peeked into Kagome's room he saw Kagome sleeping in a sleeping Inuyasha's lap and smiled to himself as he walked back out.

  


"Those two were really made for each other," Miroku said. Soon Miroku made back out to the car where Sango waited and as her looked at her he thought _I just hope that the day comes I can have the same with dear Sango. It's just my luck Inuyasha gets the girl before I do. _Soon they drove away leaving the couple sleeping with the pale moon light shimmering through the window onto their sleeping forms. The light shone on Inuyasha first and he slowly awoke from his sleep. 

  


_"Man I really needed to sleep. I need to do this more often," Inuyasha thought._

  


Inuyasha looked down and saw the slow rise and fall of Kagome's chest signaling she was still asleep. He decided that, for the moment, it would be best to just stay here and not disturb Kagome. He looked out the window and saw it was still early yet for her to wake anyway. While Inuyasha lay there he gently began to stroke Kagome's raven black hair. 

  
  
  



	14. If Walls Could Talk

Disclaimer: Oh you know the drill.

  


The Woman Behind the Mask

Chapter 13

  


The next morning came to soon for the couple. Rays of bright morning light shot through the blinds on the window and just happened to land on Inuyasha first. The hanyou's eyes flinched as the sun hit them and they slowly opened. Inuyasha yawned and stretched his arms as he lay there.

  


_"Man that sleep was refreshing. Standing awake all night with Kagome has not been good for me," Inuyasha thought. _

  


Then Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping Kagome in his arms. She looked so peaceful as she slept in his embrace. Inuyasha was glad that for once Kagome was able to have a dreamless sleep. Those long nights of staying awake because of her dreams was go for her either. Then Inuyasha remembered the talk they had last night before they fell asleep.

  


~~Flashback~~

  


_"Why.....why did you want to marry some girl like me?"_

  


_"What!"_

  


_"Just answer the question Inuyasha."_

  


_"I though we had taken care of this Kagome. I love you and I always will. Those other opinions don't matter."_

  


_"But...that's all I know to think. How can it not be true?"_

  


~~End Flashback~~

  


Inuyasha looked back down at his Kagome with his violet eyes filled with sadness.

  


"My poor Kagome," Inuyasha said as he ran his fingers through her raven black hair, "you have more on your shoulders than I could have ever imagined. Now Kagome you won't have to deal with this alone, I'll help you now."

  


Kagome smiled in her sleep obviously having a good dream. Inuyasha smiled as well seeing Kagome happy always did that to him. She shifted to a more comfortable position in her sleep and fell back into a peaceful slumber with the sun's rays having no affect on her.

  


Slowly the door to Kagome's room opened revealing behind it Sango and Miroku. As they looked upon Kagome's sleeping figure Inuyasha placed a finger over his lips to hush them but motioned them to come in. Silently the pair walked in and closed the door behind them.

  


"Kagome-sama must be really tired to still be asleep," Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

  


"Yeah she has been up many nights because of her nightmares," Inuyasha replied softly.

  


"Poor Kagome, she has been through so much. At least now she can have a peaceful sleep with no worries around her," Sango stated.

  


Inuyasha nodded in agreement. _"I wonder how long she plans to sleep for? Not that I mind but I thought she would be bouncing off the walls today since she gets to leave," Inuyasha thought._

  


As if right on cue Kagome yawned and slowly opened her eyes to see Sango and Miroku standing on either side of her bed and to feel herself in Inuyasha's lap. 

  


"Good afternoon Kagome. I see you slept well," said Miroku.

  


"Yes I did," replied Kagome as she stretched her limbs.

  


"It's good to see you are okay Kagome," stated Inuyasha as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

  


"I'm glad it's all over now. So when can I get out of this stupid hospital?" Kagome asked with a laugh.

  


The others laughed as well but in the same instant Inuyasha was thinking. _"Kagome...is this your real laughter or just a show so we don't see you are hurt. Please Kagome, I hope, after this please just tell me everything that's wrong." _

  


Soon the doctor came in and announced that Kagome could leave anytime she was ready. Inuyasha and Miroku left the room while Sango gave Kagome her clothes and while Kagome dressed. Soon after, Kagome and Sango walked out of the room.

  


"Can we get out of here now?" asked Kagome. 

  


"Sure Kagome," Inuyasha said.

  


So the group took Kagome out to the car and back to Inuyasha and Kagome's house. Once they got inside they found Inutaisho waiting for them. When he saw Kagome walking in he got up and walked over to her.

  


"I'm glad to see you are ok," said Inutaisho.

  


"Me too," replied Kagome smiling.

  


"Now if you don't mind I need to have a private conversation with my son."

  


"Sure, Inuyasha your dad needs to talk to you."

  


Then Kagome, Sango and Miroku headed up stairs leaving Inuyasha and his father downstairs.

  


"Inuyasha, you can't put this off any longer," Inutaisho started.

  


"Put what off?" asked Inuyasha.

  


"Son you know the war is coming and a draft has been put in place. You must register for the army or something."

  


"What?! I will not leave my Kagome here now. I'm not gonna do it!"

  


"Son you don't have a choice in the matter. You are old enough, if they end up needing more men for the fight, which they must likely will, they will be calling on you and nothing will stop them."

  


"No way Kagome is still in a bad way. She has a real problem right now and she needs me around. What would she think about me if I left her in a time when she needs me the most?"

  


"Son I understand, but this is one thing you won't be able to avoid."

  


Inuyasha dropped his head in slight defeat. _"I can't let this happen. Won't let this happen, I'm not going to leave Kagome now or ever," Inuyasha thought._

  


Unbeknownst to them Kagome had just been listening around the corner. A swell of tears flooded her eyes and fell like a raging river but mute. She quickly ran up to her room and fell on the bed in tears, sobs racked her body._ "Just like I thought again I will be left alone. I don't know how I will be able to survive without Inuyasha," Kagome thought. _

  
  



End file.
